prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kathleen Fields (Book Character)
Pam Fields is Emily's mother. Biography Mrs. Fields is a very conservative woman. Her family is not wealthy, especially because of the amount of kids she has. She and her husband have three daughters and a son. She appears to be a very quaint, country-loving woman. She has an obsession with chickens, and the family kitchen is decorated with them. She is also religious and regularly goes to church. She is obsessed with appearances and wants to make sure her family is as wholesome as possible. Pam doesn't want her daughters wearing makeup, and she holds many family activities on a regular basis. When Emily first makes friends with new Rosewood resident Maya, Pam strongly disapproves and reveals her racist attitude. Emily is horrified to discover that her mother dislikes her new friend because she is black. Things get even worse when "A" spreads around pictures of her and Maya kissing at her swim meet. Pam is in the stands with her husband, and they are appalled when they see the picture. She forces Emily to enroll in a "Tree Tops" program, which is supposed to make her daughter reform her sexuality and become straight again. It doesn't work, but Pam doesn't know that until she receives a message from "A," stating that Emily and Maya are together. An enraged Mrs. Fields drives down to the party her daughter is attending and drags her back home. She and her husband make good on their threat should Emily not complete the Tree Tops program: she sends Emily to Iowa to live with her extremely strict relatives in the countryside. After Emily runs away from her relatives, Pam is worried sick and pleas for Emily to return home safely on television. She then makes serious efforts to accept her daughter's sexuality and her girlfriend's cultural background. She even invites Maya to a family outing at a restaurant and seems to be warming up to her. After the debacle with the first A is resolved, Pam takes Emily to church out of concern for her daughter's well being. She unwittingly allows Emily to meet a high school Christian band singer named Isaac. She and the rest of her family remain largely unaware of Emily's relationship with Isaac, believing she is a lesbian and still with Maya. Emily avoids confiding in Pam (not telling her about her pregnancy), as her mother is usually judgmental about her personal life. She is especially disapproving when Emily suddenly quits the swim team for two full seasons in a row, thereby jeopardizing her chances of earning a college athletic scholarship. Pam is extremely concerned because her family cannot afford to send Emily to a decent college without a scholarship. Pam is oblivious to the real reason Emily is not swimming - to secretly deliver a child. Physical Appearance Pam is not described as a great dresser in the books. At one point in "Twisted" she is described as wearing "a blue dress that hit at an unattractive spot between her knees and her calves, and she carried a fake snake-skin bag under her arm like it was a loaf of French bread." She is not a typical Rosewood rich wife, so she doesn't fit in with the sophistication of Mrs. Kahn or Veronica Hastings. Category:Book character Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Parents Category:Females Category:Fields Family Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Mothers